Don't Be Scared
by Satou17
Summary: The mandatory song fic. "Kiss the Girl." RikuSora.


Pairings: RikuSora

Summary: The mandatory song fic. _The Little Mermaid's _"Kiss the Girl."

Disclaimer: Not mine; not the characters, nor song lyrics.

--

_Percussion..._

Riku sighed and ran pale fingers through his hair. He hated parties. Absolutely detested them. Worse yet, it was a _masquerade_ party; how totally lame was that? He adjusted his gloves and smoothed down the front of his shirt. He wasn't wearing a mask. He didn't own any- the closest thing he had to a costume was a black, silk blindfold. And Zeus knew there was no way he was going to wear that. Kairi had offered to lend him a mask, but the offer had been politely denied.

The party was being held at Kairi's house. She was the only one stupi- _kind_ enough to bow down to Tidus and Selphie's request. Plus, she had a really nice house. It really did make sense to ask her, Riku reasoned. Her house was huge; dozens of unused rooms, a seaside view balcony, even a genuine ballroom. The ballroom was beautiful- it put the Beast's own to shame.

Riku mused to himself as to how, exactly, Kairi's family came into possession of the house. He felt the floor vibrate idly beneath him. The band was already beginning to warm up, the low bass tones were sending shivers throughout the house.

_Strings..._

He could hear high pitched strains of the orchestra battling against the band for dominance. The fact that both symphonic orchestra and band were here, at the same time, was an error of miscommunication. Tidus had eagerly hired Paopu, Destiny Island's underground scene's pride and joy, to play at the party from 6-12. He thought that Selphie said she hadn't gotten in touch with her father's friend's symphony. Selphie, on the other hand, thought that Tidus was so disappointed about the lost contact that she made a couple long distance phone calls to ensure that an orchestra was _flown _down in time to play for the party. Though the couple tried so hard, they could never stay angry at the other for long. Riku winced as he thought of the... compensation that may have taken place last night.

_Winds... _

Now the brass band had joined in the battle of acoustics. Along with the bold bleats of the trumpet, a lonely sound wove its way through the lines. Riku was impressed. He had never been much of an oboe player himself. The flutes dove in, hurling short, abrupt, high pitched notes at the brass army. The oboe continued meandering throughout the music, seemingly oblivious to the chaos trailing just behind it.

Riku was sitting on the edge of Kairi's parent's bed. He, as one of Kairi's best friends, had been bullied into arriving early to help prepare for the party. He wondered aloud where Sora was, but had been immediately silenced. Kairi just flushed slightly and handed him another roll of lights to string. The room was very large, very spacious. The bedspread was a deep maroon, the curtains had gold trim. Overall, it was a very regal affect.

_Words..._

The lead singer of Paopu- a dirty blond with a brilliant smile- began to hum along to the music. It was an interesting sound; a seamless mesh between classic and modern beats, and Riku decided he rather liked the rhythm. He guessed that the blond did, too. After a short respite in sound, the two groups began to play again- in sync.

Riku got up off the bed and looked into the mirror. He thought he looked like a bartender. His shirt was collared, long sleeved, and white, and was so crisply pressed that it rubbed roughly against his skin. His pants were long and black, his polished shoes barely visible. He wore a deep red tie; mostly because he knew how much _he _liked a guy in a tie.

_He_ was the only reason why Riku had even agreed to go to the party. _He _always loved a reason to celebrate; if he could, _he'd _throw a party every damn day, simply grateful for being alive. But Riku cursed silently as he realized for the umpteenth time that _he _wasn't even there! Why wasn't _he_ up at the crack of dawn to help Kairi clear the house for her guests? Why wasn't _he _there to laugh at Riku as he, once again, forgot where the first floor bathroom was? Why didn't Kairi give him a definite answer as to where _he _was that morning?

Yes, Riku knew that he was utterly gone on his airy best friend. From the first time he met him, he guessed, he had been in love. It was pathetic, he thought. Especially since he'd never be able to tell him- not in words, never in words- how he really felt. Riku groaned. At this rate, he was going to die a very lonely and bitter person. Except for the fact that _he _would never allow it.

_There, you see her/_

_Sitting there across the way/_

_She don't got a lot to say/_

_But there's something about her/_

_And you don't know why/_

_But you're dying to try/_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

There came a hesitant knock on the door and Riku sighed. It was time to make his appearance. Kairi was beautiful, as always. Her dress was short and spunky. Black and white. Classic. She wasn't wearing a mask either; something about the hostess having to always look approachable. Something flashed in her eyes as she saw him, and he wondered why she looked so sad. Wordlessly he held out his arm for her. She took it and together they glided to the top of the staircase. Tidus's voice, lively even over the crackling sound system, boomed out their introduction. "Presenting the hostess of this party, the graceful beauty who kindly accepted our party proposal... Kairi! Oh, and the brute next to him is Riku. Be nice to him, he's the second best fighter on the island, and Hades knows I still need the practice..." Selphie slapped him playfully, and berated him for his unorthodox behavior. Tidus held up is hands in defeat.

Though the sun had just set on Destiny Island, the party had just begun.

Riku automatically scanned the room. No blue-eyed brunet to be seen. The band/orchestra had begun to play a lively rendition of "Chim Chim Cher-ee," and individuals swarmed to the center of the ballroom to dance. The ballroom was beautiful, he noted; their hard work really paid off. The entire room was lit only by the miles of lights strung throughout the area. The chandelier in the middle of the room was dim, and threw shards of rainbows throughout the room.

Riku slunk off to a corner, leaning against a large stone pillar. His eyes were constantly roving the crowd, searching for something that seemingly wasn't there. He snagged a dish of shrimp cocktail from one of the passing waiters and prepped himself for an utterly uneventful evening. His hand paused, a red-dipped shrimp hovering in midair. Wait a minute...

A hooded figure was weaving its way through the crowds, moving furtively from one corner of the room to the other. From this angle, he couldn't tell if it was male or fema-

Oh, no. Never mind. It was male. Definitely male. Though he stepped delicately, though his hips were just so slender, though his eyelashes were so long, his lips so feminine... It.. He was definitely male. He was wearing a white domino mask, but behind the shadows... Riku caught a glimpse of sparkling blue and upturned lips. Then, the figured melted into the crowd.

Riku's heart was pounding, and he didn't know why. How sick was this? Just one glance, Riku, and you forget Sora just like that? Riku looked down at his hands. They were trembling. So odd- the same reaction he had when he was in close vicinity of his precious brunet.

_Yes, you want her/ _

_Look at her, you know you do/_

_It's possible she wants you, too/_

_There is one way to ask her/_

_It don't take a word/_

_Not a single word/_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Where did he go? Riku craned his neck, trying to see over the crowd. Where was he? And why did he have such... a reaction to his presence? Whatever happened to his feelings for _Sora_?

_Sing with me now/_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/_

_My, oh, my/_

_Looks at the boy, too shy/_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl/_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/_

_Ain't that sad?/_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad/_

_You gonna miss the girl._

Riku was suddenly aware of a presence next to him. He looked up and met cool, measuring eyes. The slate haired man raised an eyebrow and gestured to the still dripping shrimp. Riku flushed and hurriedly stuffed it in his mouth. He set the tail awkwardly on the rim of his cocktail sauce dish and shifted uncomfortably.

"Looking for someone?" The other's calm voice was unsurprised and assured. Riku narrowed his eyes. The gray haired man shrugged and gestured to the crowd. "Looks like you found him. You were staring."

Riku cleared his throat and stared at the ground. "Do you... know who he is?"

The man tilted his head slightly, dark hair still obstructing one eye. "Yes, actually. Demyx- I was informed that the band was given orders to dedicate a song to him sometime this night."

"Demyx?" Riku asked. He was far too curious for his own good.

"In the band. The blond with the ridiculous smile." Despite the harsh words, his face softened almost imperceptibly.

"Ahhh." Riku nodded his head, unsure how to continue. "Do you, ah, know his name? The cloaked figure?"

The other stared at him, musing silently to himself. "May I ask your name?"

"Riku."

"Then no, I do not know his name." Riku started slightly.

"Liar."

The man shrugged. "It depends how you look at things." Riku sensed that the other was about to leave.

Riku's fist clenched; he was fuming. "May I... May I ask your name?" he choked out.

The stranger considered. "Zexion." He turned again to leave. "But, if I may give some advice... in the words of a... close friend, he'd say to just... go for it." Gray eyes flashed. "You never know what'll happen."

_Now's your moment/_

_Floating in a blue lagoon/_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon/_

_No time will be better/_

_She don't say a word/_

_And she won't say a word/_

_Until you kiss the girl._

By now, the sun had fully set. The strung lights threw mysterious shadows throughout the room, and Riku noticed couples slowly merging closer and closer in the dim light. The music lulled to near silence and the lead singer of Paopu marched up to the front of his little platform. "Next will be a slow song... Or as slow as we can get, really. For all you couples, I mean. Oh yeah! For you, too, Zexion! I know _The Little Mermaid _is your favorite! Oh! And for _you. _You know who you are." Riku's eyes scanned the crowd and found the slate haired stranger blushing brightly in the shadows of a far off corner. He wondered idly why the band played nothing but Disney songs. Maybe it was the only thing band/orchestra could both play? Then, his thoughts shot back to the hooded stranger. This was his song. Where was he?

Slowly the strains of "Kiss the Girl" rose to an audible level. The mass of swaying bodies slowed down, barely moving. Eyes closed, hearts accelerated. It was so perfect, it was sickening. Suddenly, the cloaked figure was in front of him. He smiled mischievously, and beckoned Riku forward. Though he was right in front of Riku... Riku still couldn't make out any distinguishing features. The constantly changing shadows kept the stranger's identity a secret.

Riku took the offered hand and the two were dancing. The stranger's body was sleek, lithe, and slender... And how it moved! It twisted and contorted, spun and twirled. Riku, too, was compelled to move... It was a sensual dance. So intimate, it made Riku's head spin. Somehow, the closeness of their bodies was so familiar; comforting, even. Riku wanted to know that body, _wanted_ it for himself. He blushed at his thoughts. What would Sora think of him?

Sora's bright face immediately popped into his mind, and Riku shrank back slightly. The other looked at him with inquisitive eyes. He loved Sora; he knew it as a fact. It was set in stone. Despite that... He wanted nothing more than to be with the stranger. There. Now. Then. Forever.

He threw himself back into the stranger's embrace.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/_

_Don't be scared/_

_You've got the mood prepared/_

_Go on and kiss the girl/ _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/_

_Don't stop now/_

_Don't try to hide it how/_

_You wanna kiss the gir/_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/_

_Float along/_

_Listen to the song/_

_The song says kiss the girl/_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la/_

_Music play/_

_Do what the music say/_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

The music rose to deafening levels, but Riku heard nothing but the roaring of his own heartbeat. Somehow, the two had danced their way back to the corner where Riku had first seen the stranger. The two leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

Riku's eyes were clouded with some unfamiliar emotion... His body was tight, set precariously on edge. The other's eyes were closed, still heaving deep breaths of cool air. Riku sensed someone... More than one person? Watching him, but he didn't care.

His main concern was over what to do next. Voices were battling in his head. Damn if he wouldn't listen to the one that sounded so right.

Roughly, he seized the stranger's shoulders and thrust him against the wall. The other's eyes opened, wide, alarmed. Riku's fingers slid to caress the stranger's face, ghosted over smooth cheeks, lingering over the white ties of the other's mask... It fell silently, but Riku didn't see. He was much too focused on other... activities. Hood flush against a smooth neck, brown spikes were now obvious. Eager fingers buried themselves in soft, unruly hair and he leaned in slightly. The stranger smelled clean. Sweet. For one instant, their breaths mingled harmoniously. Riku was only half aware of the music still crooning in the background. So what if he screwed up the song that was dedicated to the other? So what...?

Lips met in a bruising, claiming kiss. Riku's mind swam, and he pulled back slightly, half dazed. To his delight, the other pulled him back in. There was warmth, there was satisfaction, there was desire, delight, honesty. Who knows how long they stayed like that, bodies warming each other against the harsh sea breeze. Riku honestly didn't care.

The two finally pulled away, both flushing and out of breath. Riku lay his head on the smaller one's chest, loving the way his heart immediately sped up at the contact. The other stroked uncertain hands through the silveret's hair, and Riku almost purred in content.

The other pulled away slightly, then leaned forward. He was tense, nervous, and Riku squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Riku... It's me." Riku raised his head, met very familiar blue eyes. Right now, however, they were clouded with anxiety. Riku cocked his head, smiled slightly. "Oh, Sora..." Once more, he ran his hands through Sora's brown spikes, loving the way the brunet arched slightly into the touch. He leaned in, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "I know," he whispered. Sora shivered, eyes hopeful.

Riku knew those eyes.

_You've got to kiss the girl/_

_Why don't you kiss the girl?/_

_You gotta kiss the girl/_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Riku was suddenly aware of the song still playing in the background. Who was he to defy such an obvious order? Granted, Sora was no girl, but... He'd have to do.

Riku smiled against the kiss.


End file.
